mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Delia
'|align=center}} Delia is the wife of Argus, and the mother of Taven and Daegon in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. In Konquest Mode, she is referred to as the Lady of Flame by an abbot in Arctika, meaning she may have had complete control over fire, which would also help to explain her sons' abilities to create and manipulate fire as well. Though she is married to the god Argus, the Protector of Edenia, and aside from being a powerful sorceress, she is mortal, making her sons Taven and Daegon half-god. Her temple was abandoned after Daegon killed both her and Argus, and it is now occupied by Sub-Zero's Lin Kuei clan. Delia is a powerful Edenian sorceress who can see into the future. Her visions of an impending Armageddon prompted Argus to create a plan in which their sons, Taven and Daegon, would be kept in incubation for many years until the time for their quest to begin. Delia created the fire elemental Blaze to sound the call to awaken the two warriors, as well as to be defeated in battle in order to decide the fate of the rest of the fighters. She also placed her image into obelisks created by her husband in order to train her sons while on their journey. Argus and Delia were killed by Daegon shortly after his premature revival. Trivia *In Daegon's non-canon ending, it is revealed that both Delia and Argus are actually alive and that the quest was an elaborate test meant to reveal the character of their sons. Daegon is punished due to the treacherous way in which he defeats Blaze (by dealing the killing blow after his brother had weakened Blaze) and the suffering he caused. This means it is possible that Delia survived (given that she is a prophetess, she may have foreseen Daegon's betrayal and faked her death along with her husband). However as it only occurs in Daegon's ending and not in Taven's ending, her survival outside of Daegon's ending is left only to speculation. *In the Lin Kuei Palace, there is a statue of Delia. If Taven shoots a Fireball at the statue, her hands ignite with fire and the Sub-Zero's Amulet drops to the floor, allowing Taven to collect it. Her name, Lady of Flame, may serve as a clue for the solution to this puzzle, and/or the puzzle acts as a reference to her title. *Given her title (Lady of Flame), it is ironic that Delia's Temple became the Lin Kuei Palace due to the Lin Kuei association with the Cryomancers Bi-Han, Kuai Liang, and Frost. *While she was killed by Daegon, Shinnok is also partially responsible as he told Daegon that his parents were planning to assist Taven on the quest to defeat Blaze, which is most likely a lie to convince Daegon to side with him. Gallery delia01.png|Delia Concept Sketches. delia02.png|Unused Concept Sketches. Blaze's True Destiny.png|Blaze remembers his true origins and also both Delia (his creator) and Argus (God of Edenia). Argus_&_Delia.jpg|Argus and Delia discussed the solution to prevent Armageddon. Daegon=Delia.GIF|Delia stabbed in the chest by Daegon in Mortal Kombat X. KollectorItem_DeliasVeil0.png ru:Делия es:Delia pt:Delia Category:Minor Characters Category:Edenian Characters Category:Konquest Mode Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Sorcerers Category:Neutral Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Konquest Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Cameo Appearances